Road confessions (Spoilers saison 6)
by lili34000
Summary: Jane et Lisbon sont sur la route... encore. Le moment idéal pour se livrer à quelques confessions.


**Un peu de Jisbon dans ce monde de brutes :-) Un petit OS sans prétention, écrit pour passer le temps. **

**Attention légers Spoilers saison 6.**

* * *

- Prêt à partir ?

Lisbon, impatiente se tenait devant un Patrick Jane assoupi dans son nouveau canapé flambant neuf.

- Jane….

- Oui on y va, je me lève… quelle tortionnaire !

Teresa lui lança les clés qu'il attrapa au vol avant de se lever et de la rejoindre devant l'ascenseur.

- C'est moi qui conduis ?

- Oui si tu te sens capable de conduire autre chose que le tas de ferraille dont tu avais l'habitude.

- Outch… Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce privilège ?

- Rien de particulier, je suis fatiguée et nous avons 2 bonnes heures de route pour rejoindre Cho et Kim alors…

La jeune femme pris place dans le véhicule tandis que Jane réglait le siège conducteur à sa hauteur.

- C'est bon on y va ?

- Oui on y va femme ! Laisse-moi juste mettre le contact.

- On devrait être partis depuis ½ heure déjà Jane…

- Détends toi, tu auras tout le temps de stresser quand on sera là bas en attendant, respire et détends toi.

- Ok …excuse moi, c'est juste que… les choses ont été un peu compliquées dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

- L'agent Lisbon est victime de son succès ? demanda t-il dans un sourire.

- Jane… lâcha t-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Bon ok, je sors beaucoup en ce moment et ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais ça me fait du bien, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante depuis des années, avoua t-elle dans un demi sourire.

- Et ce n'est pas tes sorties nocturnes avec Kim qui te rendent plus vivante je suppose … Qui est le chanceux ? demanda t-il avec légèreté.

- Jane… fais juste comme si j'avais rien dit ok ?

La jeune femme appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux tentant de se détendre.  
Jane quant à lui reporta son attention sur la route.

Depuis qu'il était revenu du Venezuela rien n'avait vraiment changé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il s'était laissé bercer par cette illusion depuis qu'il était de retour à résoudre des enquêtes, en semi liberté au Texas.

Il s'était souvent demandé lors de son exil ce qu'elle devenait, comment elle occupait ses journées, si elle allait de l'avant dans sa vie. Il y avait pensé tous les jours à vrai dire. Partir du jour au lendemain est difficile, ne pas pouvoir expliquer, dire au revoir, laisse un grand vide, une impression de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé difficile à dépasser.  
Au fond de lui, il a toujours su qu'il reviendrait, recherché ou pas. Après deux ans ça semblait de plus en plus évident.  
Il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il l'a revu dans cette petite salle. C'était comme s'il l'avait quitté hier. Pour la première fois depuis des années il s'était senti en paix avec lui-même. Alors qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras et que les émotions le submergeaient, il réalisait que sa seule présence suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Mais c'était il y a un mois maintenant et depuis leurs retrouvailles, tous deux s'étaient installés dans une nouvelle routine rassurante, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant le courage de donner un nouvel élan à leur relation.  
Jane ne voulait pas bruler les étapes, prendre les choses en douceur. Mais à force d'attendre le bon moment, quelqu'un l'avait visiblement devancé.

- Laisse moi deviner… lâcha t-il brisant le silence dans l'habitacle, je n'ai pas remarqué de signes laissant présager tu fréquentais quelqu'un avant, donc je dirais que hier soir était votre premier rencard. La rencontre est donc récente, si j'exclus tous ces agents qui te tournent autour depuis le début à savoir Peterson, Andrew, Mc douglas en particulier –

- Mc Douglas ? demanda Lisbon avec surprise en réprimant un baillement.

- Oui Mc Douglas, confirma Jane, j'en déduis que c'est quelqu'un que tu as rencontré au plus la semaine dernière. Le fait que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler confirme mes suspicions à savoir que c'est quelqu'un que j'ai déjà rencontré. Hum… Je dirais que le responsable de ton humeur exécrable aujourd'hui est l'agent Pike.

- Pike ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui amusée.

- J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

- Patrick Jane a horreur d'avoir tort, répliqua la brunette sans confirmer pour autant.

- Allez Lisbon, tu peux me le dire. Motus je ne le répéterai pas.

- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt dans ma vie amoureuse, je veux dire… que je vois Andrew, Peterson, Mc Douglas, Marcus Pike ou un gars quelconque rencontré dans un bar, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Je suis juste curieux.

- Tu n'as jamais été curieux de ce genre de choses, avant.

- Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand choses à dire sur le sujet, avant, rétorqua t-il.

Lisbon éclata de rire avant de reporter son attention à nouveau vers son partenaire.

- J'ai une vie sexuelle parfaitement épanouie, je ne suis pas la none que tu penses que je suis.

- Je ne parle pas de sexe. Je parle de sentiments, de relation suivie avec quelqu'un. C'est Pike hein ?

- Quand bien même ce serait lui, ce que je ne confirme pas, après un seul rendez vous, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler de relation suivie ou de sentiments.

- Tu ne coucherais pas avec un collègue de boulot le 1er soir s'il n'y avait pas des sentiments, ou du moins une certaine alchimie. Tu ne prendrais pas ce risque avec quelqu'un que tu es amenée à voir tous les jours.

- Je rêve où nous sommes en train de discuter de ma vie sexuelle à 10 h du matin ? Je préfèrerai qu'on évite ce genre de conversation toi et moi.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il légèrement agacé.

- Parce qu'on ne parle pas… de ça entre nous.

- On est amis je crois.

- On l'est mais certaines choses doivent rester privées. Je ne te demande pas qui tu vois ou avec qui tu couches depuis que tu es rentré.

- Tu pourrais.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que non. Je ne veux pas connaître ce genre de détails dans ta vie.

- Je ne vois personne Teresa.

Elle détourna ses yeux de la vitre pour les reporter à nouveau vers son partenaire.

- Tu devrais, ajouta t-elle doucement.

- Oui… mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

- Jane, ça fait douze ans que tu es seul. Depuis que l'on se connaît je t'ai vu sortir avec seulement trois femmes … dont deux étaient des meurtrières. Je crois que tu mérites de te laisser aller, d'avancer dans ta vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient mais je pense qu'il est grand temps.

- Je… je crois que j'ai juste peur de sa réaction, peur de changer notre relation.

- C'est donc qu'il y a quelqu'un hein ? ajouta t-elle hésitante.

Jane arrêta la voiture sur le bas coté et se tourna à son tour la jeune femme.

- C'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, la seule femme avec qui je m'imagine refaire ma vie. J'ai peur de la perdre.

Teresa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

- Peut être que… peut être que tu devrais te lancer et lui dire tout ça. Pour savoir si elle ressent la même chose il faut que tu prennes ce risque de tout lui avouer.  
Si tu ne le fais pas tu risques de le regretter. Je sais que tu n'as pas... enfin que tu n'as pas été avec quelqu'un depuis un certain temps mais ne doute pas de ton effet sur les femmes. J'en connais certaines qui paieraient pour avoir 10 minutes d'attention de ta part. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Patrick Jane. La femme que tu aimes a beaucoup de chance… C'est Kim n'est ce pas ?

Jane releva la tête vers elle, choqué par sa déduction.

- Tu penses que c'est Kim ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je ne sais pas. Elle est belle, intelligente. Je vois la façon dont tu flirtes avec elle parfois et puis il y a eu quelque chose entre vous quand elle est partie te chercher.

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien Teresa.

La jeune femme était incapable de détourner les yeux essayant de décrypter les non dits de son partenaire qui lui paraissait soudainement vulnérable et d'une sincérité rare. Quand elle sentit sa main remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'attarder sur sa joue, elle comprit à qui Jane faisait allusion. Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Pas après toutes ses années, pas comme ça, ici et maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de rester calme. C'est le moment que choisit Jane pour l'attirer à lui et sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Interdite au premier abord, elle se dégagea vivement.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je suis ton conseil, je me lance, répondit il en la défiant.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça hein ? pourquoi maintenant ? demanda t-elle confuse.

- Parce que je suis enfin libre, parce que j'en ai envie depuis des années, parce que je suis amoureux de toi, parce que je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus sans que tu saches à quel point.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, lâcha t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

- Je le suis.

- Jane on se connaît depuis plus d'une décennie, je pense que si tu avais des sentiments amoureux pour moi je l'aurais remarqué. Tu as de l'affection pour moi, tu me fais confiance, ça je n'en doute pas… mais, tu n'as… tu ne m'as…

- Je sais que c'est soudain, mais ne doute pas de moi. Je sais que je t'ai utilisé, manipulé, blessé dans le passé. Mais crois moi, la seule fois où j'ai été aussi sérieux avec quelqu'un c'est le jour où j'ai demandé à Angela de devenir ma femme, affirma t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Teresa sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait vaillamment s'échapper malgré elle. Elle le fixa pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, puis elle esquissa finalement un sourire avant d'ajouter.

- J'aurais du sortir avec Marcus plus tôt.

Cette fois ci c'est lui qui éclata dans un rire nerveux, relâchant ainsi la pression sous jacente, avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Teresa respirait avec difficulté, l'impatience parcourait son corps qui tremblait légèrement d'anticipation. Quand il approcha son visage du sien, elle ne sentit qu'un souffle, une chaleur sur sa joue. Puis avec une grande douceur qui l'a fît frémir, ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur sa bouche. Cette fois-ci elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Ce moment arrivait, enfin. Elle en avait rêvé mais finalement avec le temps elle s'était résignée, les excuses ne manquant pas : il était trop abimé, pas prêt, ou peut être tout simplement pas attiré par elle de cette façon. Ironie du sort, alors qu'elle avait renoncé à attendre, le voila qui se déclarait tandis qu'elle venait de passer la nuit dans les bras d'un autre.  
Ce simple baiser surpassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle se rapprocha encore enfouissant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, avant de se détacher à bout de souffle.  
Quand Jane ouvrit les yeux, il lut dans les siens du désir... de l'espoir... mais aussi de la peur.

- Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? demanda t-elle doucement.

- Quelque chose qui aurait du arriver depuis longtemps. Je suis tellement désolé Teresa pour tout ce temps perdu.

- Ne le sois pas… c'est juste …inattendu pour moi. On devrait y aller, ajouta t-elle en remettant de la distance entre eux.

- Ok mais c'est toi qui conduit c'est plus sûr.

- On reparlera de tout ça ce soir.

- J'y compte bien, dit-il en lui tendant les clés dans un sourire.

La journée ne faisait que commencer !


End file.
